Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for speedy deletion. useless page this should be deleted, but a few bits of information could be put into th murder activity? Grammar/Spelling mistakes, not very helpful Scorpion Revolvers page Someone is requesting the deletion of the Scorpion Revolvers page and I believe that is tottally out of the question as the revolvers were a major part of Red Dead Revolver. This would be like deleting Bill Williamson Or New Austin pages. ZERO 04:13, November 30, 2010 (UTC) John Marston Undead and Zombie Marston should NOT be deleted I strongly disagree with ZERO N7's decision to mark it for deletion. Zombie Marston and John Marston are essentially the same character's, yes. However, they are technically not the same. Sure, they're the single player models moved into multiplayer, but they're still different. That's why I suggested a merge with John Marston (Undead) and Zombie Marston. That, and if we cram all of his Zombie Marston statistics onto John Marston, it'll look bad. I hope someone else agrees with me. Jackass2009 03:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Blood Pacts The reason given for adding the newly-created Blood Pacts page to Candidates for Speedy Deletion is: "No page for Horse Deeds, no page for Blood Pacts." Actually, the opposite is true - the page Deed covers both Horse Deeds and Blood Pacts. Therefore, my recommendation would be: #Keep the Blood Pacts page, since these are indeed an item that appears in inventory, but either remove the content and make it a redirect to the existing page or move the content from the existing page to the Blood Pacts page. #Either rename the Deed page to Horse Deeds or create a Horse Deeds redirect to the existing page. The fact that the Deed page photo has nothing to do with horse deeds is a separate matter to be addressed. 2ks4 00:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, 2ks4. I forgot about the Deeds page. :I agree with what you said. I don't think having a page simpy titled "Deed" is the best option considering you can acquire the deed to Pleasance House. (However, there is a seperate page for the Pleasance Deed). :I think it would be best to re-name Deed "Horse Deed" and turn the Blood Pacts page into a redirect to this page. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Why Deaths In Red Dead Redemption should NOT be deleted I have no clue why people think that page should be deleted. It describes how people die. I mean, who the fuck doesn't want to know about who died and whatnot. Whoever made the page a candidate for speedy deletion are either brain dead and need a lunatic asylum, or just plain stupid. :I don't know why you're so riled up, friend, but this page has got to go. I don't understand why you are calling people who want this useless page deleted "brain dead", when you clearly have no idea that this page is just rubbish. It looks horrible and is completely unnecessary. There's no need for a page that contains every person who dies in Red Dead Redemption. Why? Because everyone can die. Yeah, that's right. On this page you would need to include every character that dies or can die in the story. Every NPC that you can shoot in the street. Every bounty target that you can kill. You see what I'm getting at? I hope so. :Not only would we have to include every character involved in Red Dead Redemption, but the entire page contains nothing but spoilers for those that haven't completed the game. Users may not know that some of the characters die and then the plot twists and tragedies are ruined for them. There are a lot of people who wouldn't want to know about "who died and whatnot". :So, there you have it. The page is rubbish. Your argument for why the page should remain is complete bollocks. I'd ask that you think about the wider picture before you start calling people "stupid", friend. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I was, in fact, the stupid, brain-dead lunatic who decided it needed to be deleted. ::And Hobbes gave you a set of superb reasons as to why the page should be deleted, so now I don't have to. Which is good because being stupid and brain-dead makes it difficult for me to form complete sentences and such. ::But considering your attitude, perhaps it will be deleted even speedier than you thought, hmmm? ::You like apples? ::How do you like them apples? ::Cheers! ::-JackFrost23 20:42, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Blackwater Police Department should be deleted "Blackwater police department" should be deleted no piz no info can some one delete it? Maxx Suderow 21:54, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Blackwater Police Deparment shouldn't be deleted. I think the black water police department page shouldn't be deleted. Reason being is that it gives information about them that I didn't know or didn't realize. 16:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) JH I also oppose deleting the page. Firstly, it provides useful links to the list of characters that are part of the Department, secondly, the BPD is unique as part of RDR law enforcement as the only police force. GeneralGoose (talk) 18:22, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Animal/Prices page should not be deleted! The Animal/Prices page should not be deleted because it gives informtion on how much animal pelts, antlers, claws, meet etc. sells for in Red Dead Redemption which is a big thing in the game. MK